


you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better)

by sapphfics



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, as ya do, in which trini is super gay and asks a talking alien wall for dating advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: "I used to go swimming in the lake to clear my head."Trini is suddenly struck with the image of Kimberly in a bathing suit and hopes she's not blushing. "Sounds...fun.""It was," Kimberly agrees. "You should come with me sometime."They hear Zack calling for them to hurry up and Trini swears Kimberlywinksat her before walking away.Well,Trini thinks,this is new.





	

Trini thinks she can still make out Rita's screams as she watches Angel Grove burn, witnesses the town grow as ugly on the outside as almost all of the people within.

It's surreal to think that less than a month ago, all she had to worry about was graduating and getting as far away from this place as possible. She's terrified that she'll pinch herself and wake up back in her own bed, friendless and weak. That all of this - the aliens and secret cave and the power coins - is nothing more than the escapist fantasy of a lonely girl who always felt like she was living on the edge of a knife. 

"Trini, you okay?" Kimberly asks. She shivers. They've de-morphed for the first time but Billy didn't tell them it'd feel like someone flayed them alive. Trini wonders how she ended up like this: standing on a mountain with a beautiful girl after saving the world. 

"Yeah," Trini replies although Kimberly's sure she's lying. Trini kicks a stone with her shoe as though it were a football and doesn't notice it hit the ground. "Just thinking." 

"I get that," Kimberly says. "I used to go swimming in the lake to clear my head." 

Trini is suddenly struck with the image of Kimberly in a bathing suit and hopes she's not blushing. "Sounds...fun."

"It was," Kimberly agrees. "You should come with me sometime."

They hear Zack calling for them to hurry up and Trini swears Kimberly _winks_ at her before walking away.

 _Well,_ Trini thinks, _this is new_. 

* * *

Trini stays behind after training. 

"So Zordon," Trini starts and she knows this is absolutely ridiculous because she's talking to an ancient alien stuck in a wall as though he were a friend. "Hypothetically, would I accidently blow up the universe if I asked one of team out?" 

Zordon laughs and it raises the hairs on Trini's arms. "No, Trini, you would not."

"Great!" Trini says.

It's the first time Zordon's ever smiled at her and it's a bit un-nerving since she's already in a place where _the walls have eyes_ is literal.  

"Be careful, Trini," Zordon warns and Trini wonders if he ever dated someone and - oh my _god_ is she _seriously_ thinking about an alien wall's romantic life? 

"I will," Trini says. "Any advice?" 

"Well," Zordon says. "I'd recommend getting Kimberly roses." 

"How did you know -"

"I see everything on this ship," Zordon explains. "And I see the way you two look at each other." 

"Uh," Trini says awkwardly. "Ok then. Glad you approve."

"I've been alive for thousands of years, I've seen worlds die, entire species wiped out," Zordon is dramatic. "Why do you think I'd not approve of two girls liking one another?"

"Ok, true," Trini smiles. "Wish me luck."

"Always," Zordon swears as Trini walks out of the Command Centre and has to resist the urge to fist pump. 

* * *

They stand on the edge of the cliff again and Trini is biting her lip. 

"I'm sorry," Trini says.

"About what?" Kimberly is confused but actually seems happy to spend time with her and no-one ever told her how she'd feel like throwing herself off a bridge everytime Kim smiled in her general direction. 

"This."

Trini kisses her and it seems as if the world stops spinning for a second. 

Trini pulls away and notices Kim has shut her eyes. If she wanted, she could try to make a break for it but she doesn't, not yet because the last time she did something this reckless her parents kicked her out.

Kim opens her eyes and grins at Trini. 

"I'm sorry, if you hate me now I get it just -"

"I could never hate you. I was actually gonna ask if you want to go see a movie sometime," Kim says. "I mean if you want, obviously."

"Like, on a date?"

"Yeah," Kim confirms. 

Trini smiles and it could replace every star in the galaxy. "I'd love to." 


End file.
